The G Project
by GhostFairy
Summary: Linked in a way they don't understand, six girls meet and uncover a dark secret about their lives. When strangers begin pursuing them, the girls realize the fight isn't just to save themselves, but to destroy a dangerous organization that threatens the rest of the world as well.


**I'm trying something I never thought I would with this story- accepting OCs. I'm kind of apprehensive about this, but I'm still willing to test it out, so I'm only accepting five OCs. The form is on my profile so go check it out if you're interested and then PM me with the completed form. Since I'm new to this whole thing, if anyone has any advice or anything it would be greatly appreciated because my biggest fear right now is writing someone's OC out of character. That and writing romance. If anyone has any tips on that, let me know. **

**This story idea has been in my notes for a few months- it might be confusing but everything will be explained later on. **

* * *

The bright light immediately assaulted her as she opened her eyes. The girl slowly became conscious of her surroundings. She was lying on a cold, hard surface. The girl tried to sit up, but for some reason it was so much harder than it should be. Her body ached horribly.

The room was empty, save the table she was on. Scratch that, table she was strapped to. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all white, intensifying the beam from the light fixture directly above her.

Speaking of, why was she strapped to the table. Where was she? What was going on?

She managed to wriggle free from table; her bindings had been far too loose. She placed her feet on the ground and stood, only to crash to the floor. The girl stared at her legs for a few moments. What had just happened?

She stood back up- Why was she having trouble with walking, with such basic tasks? The girl slowly made her way over to the door. Like everything else in the room, it was that strange glowing white. She disregarded this detail, and opened the door.

The sight that greeted her was nothing special. Everything was still that awful white color, it was unavoidable. Lights similar to that in the room she had awoken in shone brightly above her. She wandered through a long winding hallway, peering through each door she passed. For the most part they were relatively similar, though some were quite different, and all were empty.

She was alone in this strange, forbidding place.

"Hello?" she called, her voice scratchy and almost inaudible from lack of use. Nevertheless, it still echoed through the corridor. Almost immediately, a shiver went down her spine. She should not be here. There was something wrong with this place.

How had she even gotten here? The farther she descended into the mysterious building, the more questions that appeared.

She couldn't remember anything.

More importantly, who was she?

Another person suddenly came into view, causing the girl to catch her breath. The person seemed to mean no harm, only coming closer and closer, with a frightened look on her face. Whoever this other girl was had a tanned complexion and wild, icy blue hair cut short. The girl was pretty, of that there was no denying, but her most striking feature was vivid purple eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. The girl was wearing a long, flowing white dress, and lacy white sandals.

Both girls went to speak at the same moment. They stopped, waiting for the other to speak, then reached out to one another.

Her fingertips met cold glass.

She jumped back in horror; it was a mirror! That girl- it was her! Terror enveloped her. How far gone was she that she couldn't recognize her own self? How lost was she?

What had happened to her?

She couldn't look like that- she just couldn't. To be fair, the girl remembered practically nothing. But she felt as if she would have known something about this. The girl in the mirror- she was just too beautiful. Almost ethereal. It was not her. It just couldn't be. The figure staring back at her could not be of this world.

A locked door captured her attention. She tugged at it, but it refused to budge. Sighing in defeat, she began to disappear. The door itself suddenly vanished. She stopped dead in her tracks, then backtracked to the now-accessible room.

The contents revealed the room to be an office. A large pile of papers lay on the desk in the corner, surrounded by filing cabinets with opened drawers. Intrigued, the girl walked over to investigate.

The papers held no clue to where she was or what was going on; at least, the parts she could read. The letters just swirled on the paper and floated away to oblivion. Reading them proved to be near impossible. Had she always been like this? Why couldn't she remember anything?

She did her best to focus and managed to read pieces. He words refused to make any sense. She was on her own.

Next the girl began searching through the filing cabinets. What she found in them was also of no particular interest to her. The only thing she really wanted to know was the contents of the one, locked drawer. She tugged at it and searched for keys, but to no avail.

A kind of panic seized her at once. There was something in that drawer- there must be! She hit it wildly, blindly. Her actions were out of her control. There was no stopping. She pummeled the cabinet until it fell over, onto the other cabinets with such force it created a sort of domino effect. She slipped down to the floor as well, still desperate to get inside. The rest of the room seemed to rattle, and had she not been so distracted, the girl may have noticed that the lights above her were flickering.

A few minutes later, she caught ahold of herself and began to calm down. It was useless, this nervous frenzy that had overtaken her. It would not solve her problems. She gently lay her hand down on the still locked drawer of the cabinet.

The drawer sprang open. She jumped back in shock, then began to investigate.

Inside were a bunch of file folders. She opened one at random. There was a picture of a girl with pale blue hair taped to a sheet of paper along with a large description. Some sort of medical file? She tried reading it, but hardly any of it made sense, due mostly to the fact that the words that didn't float of the page on her were so complex their meaning was completely lost. There were a few more files similar to this one. A particular file stopped her in her tracks.

The picture on it was her! At least, she thought it was her! The girl staring back looked almost identical to the girl in the mirror, though much less mystical and more plain. Regardless, she was sure this girl was her. In fact, she felt this girl was more her than the one in the mirror. She struggled to read through the file.

Hik-Hikar-u? Hikaru? Ha-Hasama? Was that her name?

Hikaru Hasama? The name didn't ring any bells, but she assumed it must be right. As she was leaving, she took the file with her. It might be of use later on. On impulse, she grabbed the other files as well.

Hikaru continued though the mysterious building, now in search of a way out. She was sure the building had been deserted. She'd explored so much of it- if there had been anyone else in there with her she was sure they would have crossed paths by now. She was alone.

As she wandered the hallways, Hikaru glanced at the file. The majority of it she didn't understand, but what she could read puzzled her even more. There were papers contained within the file, tracking her progress or something.

_June 5_

_Patient arrived at institution. Still in critical condition. Regular hospital has given up hope on her ever waking._

_June 10_

_Patient still shows no sign of waking. The operation will proceed as planned._

Operation? What was going on here? The papers went on and on, becoming lengthier and more confusing; she had to stop reading. Nothing made sense anymore and her head was hurting.

A loud, banging noise caught her attention. She slammed the file shut. Her instincts were overpowering her all of a sudden. She needed to get out of the building. _Now_.

Hikaru picked up speed. Oh, which way was out? Everything was so similar and confusing; she had no idea where she was going. Her intuition was screaming at her to get out. There was no ignoring it. Panic began to take over.

Finally, a door appeared. From through its window, she could see the outside world. Almost there!

The door was locked. Hikaru groaned; she should have known. But there was no time to find another way out! This was her only chance! She jiggled the doorknob, hoping against hope it would somehow open. No such luck. Anxiety was crushing her at this point- her vision was darkening at the edges.

Then, the door was gone. She was outside, just inches from the institution she had been trapped in, with no clue as to what had just happened.

Suddenly, the building exploded and flames erupted all around her.

* * *

**I have all the OCs! Thanks everyone!**

**Pairings-**

**StellaxKing**

**FangxNile**

**NinelxDashan**

**AsukaxChris**

**SierraxGingka**

**KiaraxKyoya**


End file.
